Unfortunate Misfortune
by Misc.Stranger
Summary: Luna Latona Anjelica was never going to get over the lost of Dean. That was until he showed up on her doorstep. How is she going to deal with his sudden and unrealistic return? And will survive the war between mankind and demon? Read to find out. Dean/OC
1. Prolouge

This is a Proluge okies people...so please dont be all "Man this to short!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural if well we are not going to discuss that...But I do own Luna Latona Angelica which means Moon Goddess of the Angels. Pretty huh?

Enjoy!

* * *

She had seen it

She had seen it. She was there when he died. She had held him in her arms as he gasped for breath, but Luna Latona Anjelica couldn't believe that Dean was gone. She sat against the cold tile wall of the crappy bathroom in the hotel she and Sam were in, tears falling from her blood red eyes staining her pale skin as she ran her blood stained hands through her platinum blonde hair that was half way blood red. Luna had been hunting with the Winchesters since she was 12, when her family was possessed and murdered by demons. Throughout the years her and Dean had became really close, and when she was 16 they were inseparable. Luna looked over at the door as she heard noises coming from her room and knew Sam was ready to go. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried to check her self out in the broken mirror. She opened the door and walked out into the room with an un-lit cigarette pressed in between her lips. Sam looked at her as he saw a trail of blood following her. "Luna let me see your hands." He ordered following her into his room. Luna just kept walking. "Luna, damn it let me see and stop being so fucking stubborn!" Luna stopped in her tracks and turned around flicking Sam off. He took that opportunity to grab her wrist and pull her towards him roughly. He examined her hands and noticed a large piece of glass in her hand. "That's the fifth mirror Angel, you have to stop that!" Luna snatched her hands away from him and walked off. Sam sadly and grabbed her wrists again, pulling her back to him softly this time. He wrapped his arms around the small 20 year old and held her close to him. Luna let out a small cry as she collapsed in his arms crying into his shirt. "Shhhh Angel, stop crying sweetheart, we'll bring him back, and whatever it takes I'll do

It!"

Luna sat in the back of Dean's impala tracing the outlines of Dean's face on a picture she had of him. She felt hot tears form in her eyes and she shook them off and began to sing to get him off of her mind.

_Is it lonely where you are...  
In there... Dad?  
Does the darkness know your name?  
Does Mom?_

_What's it like?  
Can you feel?  
She said her blood turns to ash  
Laughing...  
Dad, do you know what you've done this time to me?_

_Oh,_

_Burning eyes can't forgive you  
Howling moon drives on  
And deep in me  
Your illusion  
What you see in me  
Is…_

Luna pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She loved Dean more than anything. She wanted to run her hands through his hair again, to hold him in her small arms, to be held in his big arms, to kiss him for the first time. But she couldn't. He was gone.

_Did you have that dream again?  
Release...  
Breathe...  
You're receiving what you said  
Said she  
Never mind  
Emptiness, dead eyes and lost what you found_

_Maybe there on the edge is your hope  
But you don't look down  
Burning eyes can't forgive you  
Howling moon drives on  
And deep in me  
Your illusion  
What you see in me_

_Why?  
_

Sam got into the impala and looked back at the 20-year-old blonde in the backseat. She smiled weakly at him and plugged her earphones to her ipod in her ear and began to listen to Interlace - Rain of Brass Petals - Three Voices Edit. Sam smiled weakly back at her, turned around and. They were off to their new home. A war was about to start and they needed to get to high and safe ground and fast.

* * *

Okay! How was it!? Review people! I need them! lol! Oh yeah Luna sings alot! hehe! Youve been warned!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, Here is the actual first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its Characters...sadly! I do in fact own Luna and all the other pretty little characters you dont know!

Oh Yeah there are Pics of the characters on my profile!

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 4 months, since Dean's death. But they felt like years to Sam and Luna. Since his Death, Sam and Luna had a team of hunters and some survivors of the war between Mankind and Demons.

* * *

Luna grunted as She slid down the wall holding her dislocated shoulder. "Shit.Shit.Shit!" She muttered as she banged her head on the wall repeatedly. She rose her left leg and slammed it on the neck of the demon before her lying bleeding and dying, and slammed it down on it's human inhabitant's neck, snapping it and killing it instantly. "God Damn it this hurts like fuck!" Luna muttered as she tried to pick her self up with one arm. She made it halfway up the wall before she fell back down. "Urgh, God damnit!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sam's number with her good hand.

"Where are you?" Sam's voice brought a small smile to Luna's face.

"I'm in the little yellow house by Leo's Parlor, I managed to kill 4 of them while the other one went out, I don't know how much longer I have till he get back, but hurry up cause I can't fight him with one arm!"

"What happened?"

"One of those black eyed fuckers dislocated my right shoulder, it hurts pretty fucking bad and I can't pop it back myself!"

"Alright, I'm about 5 minutes away, me, Marie, Julian and Niko finished up the Vampires by The diner, so hold on alright."

"Whatever you say Sammy."

Luna hung up her cell and placed it back in her pocket. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, waiting for Sam to get to her. She almost fell asleep, until she heard someone come in the house. "Shit!" She whispered as she scooted into a dark corner. "Honey, we're home!" A raspy male voice shouted as they ran upstairs. Luna tried to pull her self up and managed to get up in time for the demon to make it upstairs. "Well look what we have here, if it isn't little miss Luna!" Luna glared at the demon with her blood red eyes. "Fuck off!" The Lead Demon chuckled until he looked down at his friends. "You're not nice Luna, you killed my friends!" Luna held onto her dangling arm. "They deserved it!" The Lead Demon's eyes went black. "Funny, we said the same about Dean, he says 'Howdy' by the way!" He replied as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up on the wall. "You son of a bitch!" Luna shouted spitting on his face. The Leader chuckled and wiped the saliva off his face. He gazed at Luna's body up and down. She let out a bone-chilling scream. "Aw what's the matter baby, you don't want to talk shit anymore?" Luna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt shots of sharp pain spreading through her body.

"Fuck you…you…demonic son of a bitch!" The leader smirked as he watch her scrum in pain. "Have you looked at yourself lately hotcakes, you look more demon than we do, we can hide you other hand can't." Luna felt hot tears pour from her eyes. "Aw, am I hurting you, I heard from your father you liked to play!" Luna's eyes snapped open and she glared at the demon. "DONT YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY FAHTER YOU SON OF BITCH, ILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME!" "Oh and how are you going to do that?"

"Sammy is going to kill you!"

The Leader laughed. "Sam is probably vamp food by now, how are you so sure sweetheart, he couldn't save Dean, and can't save you!" "Don't be so sure!" The Demon turned around and saw Sam pointing a remake of the colt at him. "Oh Shit!" Sam shot the demon in the head, sending him back to hell. Luna slid down the walk, struggling to breath and holding her arm. "Angel!" Sam ran over to her and picked up bridal style. "You ok sweetie?" Luna wrapped her good arm around Sam's neck as they walked down stairs. "Yeah, my arm hurts like hell but I think I can manage!" "Just rest alright, we have a long drive home!" Sam opened the door as Luna nuzzled her face in his shoulder and fell asleep.

Luna's eyes shot open as she felt herself being place on a bed gently. Her blood red eyes gazed up at Sam, who slightly smiled at her. "Hey Angel, you ready for me to pop your shoulder back?" He asked as he sat next to her. Luna nodded and up and closed her eyes, grabbing a handful of her sheets. Sam gripped her shoulder and piped it back in place, making Luna let out a cry of pain. "Oh fuck, that fucking hurts like hell!" She shouted as she placed her forehead on Sam's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Luna smiled sadly as she rose both of her arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck. Every since Dean died all Sam and Luna had was each other. She had become even closer to him than she did before, almost as close as she was to Dean. Whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on Sam was there. Whenever she wanted to give up, Sam always made her change her mind. Sam was like a brother to her. Yeah she had a time, but they weren't enough. All she wanted, all she needed was The Winchesters. "Angel?" Sam had lie back on her bed, Luna following and laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, the sound relaxing her. "Yeah Sammy?" "I love ya Angel!"

"I love you too Sammy"


End file.
